


往后余生

by Sakurano



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurano/pseuds/Sakurano
Summary: DS的第一次





	往后余生

**Author's Note:**

> 在我的脑补里，Dean才是那个不敢也不能逾越的人，他遵守着和父亲的承诺，保护好Sam。Sam理解Dean，他会守着兄弟这条线。如果他们没有因为青春期的冲动而做了，那大概只有点五这个变动因素了。

Sam像个专业的婊子一样，把Dean推倒到床上，然后曲腿爬上床，一屁股坐在Dean的跨上。"Dean，fuck me."他理所当然地命令，居高临下地看着自己的哥哥。

Dean震惊于Sam的直白，他的小弟弟似乎并不觉得自己说出的话有什么不对，但身体已经为身上的重量而兴奋发热。

这是乱伦。Dean知道，他该死的当然知道，否则他绝不会控制不住时时刻刻黏在Sammy身上眼神，也不会在旅馆浴室听到Sammy呻吟着他的名字时选择后退逃离，更加不会一次又一次地让Sammy从他身边离开。

Dean从来没有选择的权利，他得照顾好Sammy，那个他从火场里抱出的婴儿，那个不厌其烦叫着他的名字的、仰望模仿着他的男孩，那个永远都不让他放心的、坚持相信独角兽和圣诞老人传说又害怕小丑的Sammy girl，那个带着愁容学习猎魔的、开始对他摆出不知道从哪里学来的bitch face的少年，那个毅然决然选择离开他的青年。

他是大的那一个，所以他是他的哥哥，也只能是他的哥哥。哪怕他抑制不住自己的占有欲，嫉妒地快要发疯，他也只能像个对弟弟没有非分之想地大哥哥那样，笑着打趣他的小弟弟和那些女人；哪怕他梦里全是Sam全身赤裸地躺在他身下，满脸通红地叫着他的名字达到高潮，他也只能像个对弟弟没有非分之想的大哥哥那样，在酒吧里找更多的女人去操；哪怕他只想让Sam好好地待在他身边，他也只能像个对弟弟没有非分之想的大哥哥那样，放手让他离开。

"Dean，我知道你想干我。"Sam露出酒窝，一副对此坚信不疑的胜利者姿态。

"对，我想，但我不会。"Dean沙哑着声音，紧握着拳的双手因太过用力而微微颤抖。

Sam挑了挑眉，向后挪了挪，朝自己的哥哥大张着腿。牛仔裤之间的摩擦像火一样点燃了Dean的全身，他甚至来不及阻止，在Sam游刃有余地解开他裤带发出"叮"的那一瞬间，他的理智就飞出了脑子。

他炽热的目光像是要把Sam贯穿，但Sam并没有为此停手，他抽出Dean的裤带扔到地上，又慢慢地拉开裤链。过长的头发从耳后滑下，不安分的舌头若隐若现，勾着Dean陷入疯狂。

Dean难以置信自己的小弟弟从哪里学到这种手段却又折服于此，他下意识地开口："Sammy…"如同带着火花，空气中发出噼里啪啦的声音。

" It's Sam，Dean. "Sam抬起头看向Dean，"就只是，别把我当成你的那个听话的、从小照顾到大的小弟弟好吗？我现在只是Sam，Dean，你可以对我做任何事，只要你想。"

没有给Dean重拾脑子思考问题的时间，Sam拉开了Dean的内裤，俯下身，用鼻子逗弄苏醒的巨物。

难以抑制的呻吟让Sam更加大胆，他伸出舌头开始一点点地舔舐那根他肖想已久的东西，在它完全湿了之后慢慢含进嘴里。

传出的水声侵蚀着Dean的神志，"Sam，不。"保护弟弟永远是他的本能，从小开始训练的、甘之如饴的本能。

被扣紧的手腕带来的疼痛使Sam放弃了计划，他一点一点后退，却仍不死心地用舌头勾着渗出液体的龟头。他没想到Dean的态度这么强硬，好吧，他应该知道。

Dean用力拖着Sam的手腕，使诱惑之地远离自己的阴茎。

Sam居高临下地看着Dean："你看，你这么想要我。"

Dean痛苦地闭上眼睛转过头，身体微微抽搐颤抖。空气里弥漫着Sam的味道，令人血脉喷张的诱惑的味道。他知道Sam脱下了衣服，解开了裤子，但他对此无能无力，他甚至害怕去看Sam，害怕去想他会对他的小弟弟做什么。

Sam的鼻息刮过Dean的嘴唇、鼻翼和睫毛，尽数贯入耳朵。"你不知道，我从很久以前，就喜欢一个人，他如父如母又是兄长，一开始我以为这是一种憧憬，可是我开始嫉妒每一个接近你的女人，我甚至记得她们的名字。Dean，你不会知道，这有多难过，我是那么的爱你。"

"我知道，Sam，我当然知道，我是你哥哥。"Dean睁开眼睛，无奈又狠厉地翻身压住Sam，小心翼翼地吻开了Sam的唇。他早该知道，他无路可逃。但他没看见，光下的Sam没有丝毫难过的神色，像只计谋得逞的狐狸，连眉眼都是弯的。

床上赤裸的两人互相缠绕，热烈又疯狂，再也不会有什么让他们分开。Sam的腿圈上Dean的腰，渴求地摇着臀：" Fuck me，Dean. " 

"闭嘴，bitch。"没有气势的话引得Sam咬住他的脖子，像小奶猫一样伸出舌尖舔着。Dean抓住Sam的臀，手指来到后穴，被润滑过的小穴轻松的吞下了Dean的手指和他的心脏。他凶狠地掰开Sam的臀瓣，却又在进入时温柔到不可思议。

Sam想要更加用力更加激烈的对待，而不是这样轻柔到快要让自己窒息。阴茎和前列腺的触碰让他本想嘲弄的话又咽下，巨大的烟花在两人耳畔炸响，再也不会比这更加温暖和幸福的地方。

像是要把对方融入自己身体那般难以割舍，粗喘得快要死去，克制的进入让Sam不满地哼出声："快一点，Dean，用力。"却在Dean浮起笑容，满是宠溺的话前，一下子射了出来。

"乖一点，宝贝。"Sam才发现，他对Dean这样的话语没有丝毫抵抗力，他不应该这样，对于一个没有感情的人来说，这样满是珍爱的话不应该对他有这么大的影响力。

他的手在Dean被箍得舒服而弓起的背上滑来滑去，然后攀住Dean的脖子。Dean知道Sam想要什么，他搂着他坐起，把他顶向了更快乐的云端。

 

Sam乖巧地让Dean帮他清理身体，依旧还在为Dean没有射给他而不满，不是说他有多喜欢肚子里面满是精液的感觉，只是…他把原因推锅在这具身体残留的固执上。

"我很抱歉，Sam。"Dean站在床边，依旧不敢看Sam，"我、我能解决这个的。"

Sam对此感到难以置信，明明两个人都很爽的事，要接受兄弟乱伦就这么困难吗？或者这是一种男人吃完就不认账的表现？尽管这让Sam更加坚信有感情果然就只能让人痛苦这件事，但此时他还是选择扮演好Sammy的角色。

"Dean，"Sam坐起来，被箍出红印的手拉住Dean，"我没有关系。"手腕被拉到唇边，感受着细细的亲吻，嘴唇的温度烫伤了Sam。

"我很抱歉，Sam。"我伤害了你，选择让你跳进那个笼子，在知道你对我的爱后依然逃避，"我不会再让你离开。"

Sam面无表情地沉默着，像是在思量着如何开口。突然的寂静狠狠地揪住了Dean的心脏，离开水的鱼是不可能活下去的。半晌，Sam笑着搂住了Dean的脖子倒向床，埋在他的颈窝，就像小时候撒娇那样。"我不会再离开你了。"声音闷闷的，但像甘露一样温慰了Dean的心脏。

没由来的，Sam的胸膛发出了疼痛的喟叹，明明已经得到了自己想要的，明明不会有那些麻烦的感情，哪怕把自己装作听话的小弟弟归于趋利避害，但他清楚地知道，他不是Dean想要的那一个。

"Sammy把爱你这件事刻在了身体里。"

Dean看着不断往自己怀里缩还不知道在嘟囔着什么的Sam，环紧了手臂："What？"

Sam没有说话，只是在Dean的怀里摇了摇头。

一年前破碎的每一个细胞在此刻复原，周围都是Sam的温暖的味道，Dean困了，这一年里第一次不再抗拒睡觉，因为他再也不会梦到尖叫呼喊着求救的Sammy，"你不会知道这一年我有多想你。"

Sam，往后是你，余生也只会是你。

Sam从Dean的怀中探出头来，顶着被揉得乱糟糟的头发，轻轻地吻在了Dean的嘴角，越是珍重的东西反而越不敢触碰，"睡吧Dean~"

不，Dean，往后是他，余生也只是他。


End file.
